


Plum Wine

by MystericaEngland (MystericasMercy)



Series: Blueberries and Plums [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel 616/MCU Hybrid, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bucky Barnes Gets His Plums, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wine Fairy Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystericasMercy/pseuds/MystericaEngland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony Stark accidentally summons a wine fairy, he decides the best course of action is to kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plum Wine

“Just one kiss.”

“No way.”

“I won't ask you for anything else.”

“I'm not kissing you!”

 

Tony glared at the slightly shorter and muscular man in front of him, who decidedly looked to the other side and held a hand over the genius' mouth, keeping him from coming any closer, while Tony himself had his hands on the man's hips and pressed himself so impossibly close to him that one would have been able to mistake it for a lover's embrace. Almost.

 

As it just so happened, Bucky was a wine fairy, who just so happened to get summoned by Tony accidentally. Now, at first, the billionaire was ready to throw the intruder out, telling him that however he managed to get through the security and create some kinda breach in it as he broke into his apartment, he would ensure to cover it up next time. Then, he thought about it again, and decided that a man with Bucky's skills should be offered a job instead; but when he just looked at Tony like _he_ was the insane one, and Bucky began to explain that he was actually a wine fairy and unable to leave until whichever spell Tony used wore off, Tony decided to make the best out of their situation.

 

“C'mon, Bucky Bell, I just-”

“ _Don't_ call me that! I have nothing to do Berrie's book!”

“I just want one kiss. That's it.”

 

Bucky shoved his summoner away and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sure, the man was attractive – very much so, in fact; he even would've been his type, if it weren't for the whole 'Hey, I'm a fairy and you're a mortal that will quite possibly tire of me as soon as you've gotten your wish' thing – but Bucky really wasn't the kind of guy who'd simply kiss and sleep around with anyone. Well, not anymore, at the very least. He's had some bad experiences with previous summoners... or rather handlers, considering how long they had forced him to remain at their side.

 

“You are an alcoholic. You've been recovering for quite a while. And now you want to relapse?” He could see how Tony's face fell at that observation, even if it was for just a short moment before he would replace the hurt and guilt with a camera-ripe smile that could've fooled Bucky, if only he hadn't paid attention before. “Oh, I want to relapse every day, Buckster, I just don't usually get an opportunity on a silver platter like this. Besides, you're not bad on the eye, either.” At that, Stark all but leered at him, eyeing him from the bottom to the top, before directing his gaze towards the fairy's eyes, leaning forward and staring straight into them.

 

Bucky felt himself unable to advert his gaze.

“Please. You'll be free to go once you've done that for me.” Tony's head was leaning against Bucky's, never looking away, but also never making the last move necessary for the kiss. He gave Bucky a choice. Bucky, who hadn't had a choice for centuries. For some reason, that was enough for him to close the distance, kissing the man in front of him with more passion than he had ever kissed anyone before; kissing him longer than he should have, considering his magical powers and Tony's alcoholism, kissing him until the other was all but limbless in his arms, melting into every touch Bucky gifted him with during the kiss. When they finally parted, Tony was breathless but, much to Bucky's surprise, sober.

 

He panted for a while longer before he finally spoke up again. “You taste like choya umeshu. My favourite.” Bucky could see that Tony's eyes were lingering on his lips, and that he fought with himself not to kiss said lips again, which is why he decided to ask: “Why aren't you doin' it? Kissing me. I know you wanna.” Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, however, because Tony backed away, his expression turning darker. “I know I all-but forced you to do this. But I'm not a complete asshole who'll take advantage of you like that. I said one kiss, and then I'd let it be.”

 

That... had never occurred before. Never before had a mortal stopped after receiving what he wanted, and never before had Bucky been this intrigued by someone. “You're not even drunk,” he pointed out, gaining a huffed “Unfortunately” in response. Humming in thought, he walked up to Tony, and grinned. “Well, I guess that means I'll have to stick around and change that, then, won't I?” But before Tony could ask what he meant, Bucky was already kissing him again. He knew that if he wanted, he were free to go – but something told him that he might want to stick around this mortal.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Got any prompts? Message me on tumblr!  
> http://mystericaengland.tumblr.com/ask  
>   
> Choya umeshu is a brand of Japanese plum liquor.


End file.
